EL HOMBRE DEJADO A SUS PROPIOS ESQUEMAS
by A.Mithril
Summary: No estoy hecho para una rivalidad, Nunca podría tomar el mundo solo. -Perdóname, tío por que tu vida,estaba atada a la fuerza de mi padre . titulo tomado de la canción en NEEDTOBREATHE,No soy escritor, ni especialmente talentoso a la hora de la escritura por lo que esto tendra muchos errores de ortografía y gramatica, probablemente haya agujeros argumentales por favor sea paciente.
1. Resumen

Piensa , que ahora lo entiende mejor, dar tu vida por alguien, por que eres débil y la única fuerza que tienes.

"— Padre ahora entendí, la libertad de escoger tu muerte para proteger a tus amigos y a mi aldea."

En un Universo fueron los últimos pensamientos de su hermano, por que tomó para si el nindo de Naruto, en un universo se queda para golpear el rostro del salvador shinobi, cuando la muerte de su hermano lo ha quebrantado.

En este Universo no se queda lo suficiente para tener eso, En este universo sus hermanos ya no son sus hermanos y antes de que todo se ponga oscuro sus pensamientos son

" —Perdóname tío, por que tu vida , estaba atada a la fuerza de mi padre y por consiguiente a mi debilidad, Ojalá tuviéramos mas tiempo"

(Por que ahora se que en mi debilidad soy fuerte, no puedo sostener al mundo en mis manos)

(Por que ahora se que en mi debilidad soy fuerte, no puedo sostener al mundo en mis manos)

**Nota.**

**Este trabajo esta basado en otro, por favor sea paciente conmigo, probablemente habra agujeros argumentales y errores ortogràficos y gramaticos, son los primeros fanfics que escribo y que hasta cierto punto planeo dejar publicados, anteriormente he escrito alguna one shots pero los he quitado,tal ves vuelva a publicarlos mas tarde o los incluya en una sola obra, gracias, probablemente tardare en seguir esta, si tienes consejos seran bienvenidos, gracias.**


	2. 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen , Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, por diversión y aprendizaje (se podria decir) 1 Fics corto mas o menos como una introspección supongo**

**Los personajes pueden ser OC, si lo estan dejame saber.**

**Advertencias : por violencia grafica o menciones de abuso y comportamientos oc, malas palabras e insultos.**

**Au/Divergencia Naruto cortos,tal vez.**

**Los personajes pueden ser OC, si lo estan dejame saber.**

**Advertencias : por violencia grafica o menciones de abuso y comportamientos oc, malas palabras e insultos.**

**Au/Divergencia Naruto cortos,tal vez.**

**Era un documento de al menos 7mil palabras pero en algunas partes era demasido redundante asi que lo he dividido por partes pequeñas y tal vez de pues las una, cuando termine de revisar la ultima parte , gracias.( El titulo no me convence del todo, asi que lo pense mucho y al mismo tiempo no, asi es la misma estrofa de la canción)****dejeme saber, si esta muy aburrido y los muchos errores que encuentre de ortografía y gramatica , si los personajes son muy oc, ten una buena madrugada.**

Si tienes tiempo tal vez quieras echarle un vistazo a las series e historias de lost in the woods (and I wander alone)byblack.k.kat ya este trabajo esta basado en este!

**1\. ****Un toro persiguiendo al matador**

**parte 1.**

**_**

**_**

El escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral , moviéndose hasta la punta de sus dedos, Kakashi lo oculta como un reflejo al dibujar un kunai afuera de su bolsa.

Espera que Kurenai haya captado sus señales, confía en ella para que cubra su espalda y entienda la orden, tanto como ella le confía sus pupilos en esta misión.

No están superados en números, pero Kakashi ya califica la misión como fallida, tenían al menos dos días de retrasó sin un enfrentamiento directo con una fuerza mayor, con dos ninjas perdidos de clase S y el tercero que por todos los cachorros del mundo hace que el estómago de Kakashi se retuerce por que aún no sabe como calificarlo(Aúnque sabe, su cerebro lo sabe) y la mitad de su equipo esta comprometido emocionalmente, casi de la misma manera.

Kurenai, se tensa a su lado, él no puede culparla, debería haber sido una misión sencilla de rastreo y captura, presenta la cabeza que quiere el cliente , toma la recompensa o el pago y vete; Nada que el mismo equipo no pueda hacer después de todo es su especialidad , Kakashi mismo esta aquí mas como un apoyo para verificar el desempeño de Kiba en cuanto a su sentido del olfato, saber que pueden cubrirse y arreglárselas bien en estas misiones sin un jonin, francamente el pensó que era un desperdicio de su tiempo , tenían a su sensei, no necesitaba dos figuras de autoridad para una misión tan simple . Pero Kakashi ha aprendido que es mejor no llevarle la contraria al Quinto, si no quiere que lo mande a volar fuera de la Torre Hokage o peor atrapado en misiones de rango D.

Si el Hokage quiere que supervise este equipo, por ahora y lo ayude él lo haría, incluso si sus habilidades como maestro dejan mucho que desear, no son su Genin por ahora son sus camaradas. Tan vergonzoso como puede ser estar aquí por insubordinación, Todos tiene que aprender a trabajar con mas shinobis cuando llegan a chunin, tal vez ellos han tenido que empezar mas temprano y Kakshi desea que no fuera de tal manera, pero no es algo que él pueda cambiar.

Y las cosas nunca salieron tan sencillo como quiere. Por que todo se va al desagüe cuando persiguen al mismo objetivo que otros ninjas.

Lo que no tiene sentido, ¿_Por qué estos ninjas de clase S querían a un simple ninja perdido que vale menos que sus jodidas cabezas? Algo mas pasa aquí._

Esta alarma en su cabeza que le alerta sobre Gai sigue sonando, tan parecida a la de su mejor rival cuando se aproxima, el peligro es inminente con él, y nada debería poder superar, ni siquiera acercarse a este presentimiento que le provocan los desafios de Gai, A pesar de que ha aprendido a relajarse con ellos ( no es que Kakashi vaya admitírselo a nadie, Nunca), difícilmente podría pasar cuando esto viene de enemigos .

—_ Uno sólo de ellos es demasiado arriesgado, pero una organización con nueve de ellos al menos del mismo rango es inminente — recuerda las palabras del maestro Jiraiya —Cuando se juntan, no puede ser por obras de caridad._

¿Es probable que nuestro objetivo sea un Jinchuriki? —se pregunta. Pero lo descarta , Kakashi vio sus reservas, apenas mas grandes que un jonin recién ascendido nadie podría esconder reservas tan grandes de chakra sin un sello y aún con uno tendrían que tener un excelente control de chakra, lo que no demostró antes, su ventaja eran jutsus de fuerza media, venenos y trampas.(Lo que le parece un poco gracioso, dada la situación)

Aunque , No hay ningún registro, publicado en concreto de los actuales Jinchuriki (Comprensible) pero siempre hay rumores por que las mismas aldeas desean difundir respeto atreves del miedo que evocan las bestias , porque nadie les daría información clasificada y ninguna aldea publicaría su estado vulnerable o admitiría la falta de su arma mas poderosa ,para la vista externa, la perdida de un solo un Ninja renegado de rango bajo, que podría llegar a ser un problema, no se echaría de menos. es algo normal, debido a que no hay lealtad entre pícaros por lo que sí se cazan entre ellos no sería raro , cualquiera pensaría que sólo sería un traidor menos del que preocuparse.

Al igual que nadie pensaría que es inusual la perdida de un genin inexperto en el campo o su captura, no sería una perdida grave o inusual(Tanto como el lamente, que sean muchos casos) Excepto por el hecho de que podría tener de interesante este mocosos para que necesites dos renegados de clase S ? Cualquiera pensaría que sólo un mocoso metiéndose con quien no debía.

Aunque el maestro dijo que hacían trabajos por poco menos que las aldeas…es esto una misión personal o una misión para alguien mas que también desea el chakra de una bestia No tiene sentido , ¿Por qué harían el trabajo sucio de capturar bestias por alguien más, por menos sí podrían usarlas para sí?

él sabe de lo que habla ,Kakashi siempre será el primero en estar de acuerdo con que los Ninjas no tienen sentido , comenzando por él mismo y pasando por sus camaradas, hasta los otros pueblos. A pesar de que los Ninjas desaparecidos, son en realidad mas fáciles de entender de lo que la gente piensa, todos se van buscando lo mismo , diferente motivos y situaciones pero al final son lo mismo, una fuga en el sistema o una idea que los pueblos no puede tachar, si no al revés.

El hecho de haya al menos uno de cada aldea, lo desconcierta… se detendría admirar y sentirse ligeramente fascinado por el hecho de que su trabajo en equipo es impresionante, incluso mejor que el de algunos de los mejores equipos de su aldea

— Konoha es la que alienta la voluntad de fuego y el trabajo en equipo(Aunque no funciona, también como se espera.) — Si no fuera por que esta tratando de evitar que su cabeza quede clavada en la pared con un Kunai permanentemente .

Su equipo estaba roto incluso antes de que se creara, eran un contador en reversa esperando que la explosión llegará. Eran un desastre sin sentido, incluso antes de que se ccrearanqlas distancias y se elevaran las barreras emocionales. Justo cuando creé que talvez mejorarían y apenas comenzaban a caer algunos muros, _Sasuke decidió irse_.

Y heme aquí un equipo de Ninjas perdidos que se acoplaban mejor que cualquier equipo con el que haya trabajado, inclusive dos de ellos aparecieron peleando entre ellos y todavía parecía que llenaban los espacios y los puntos que Kakashi considero como pequeñas aperturas para defender y huir .

Uno de ellos parece demasiado emocionado por tener sangre, Kakashi no esta del todo seguro por un lado hay una loca sed de sangre lo que podria funcionar en su favor si puede hacer que la emoción lo haga cometer errores, por otro lado si es demasiado los hará impredecibles tendrán mas motivación para ir detrás de ellos que el simple hecho de que pueden ir.

El otro parece contento con dejarlo por su cuenta todo el trabajo, Un comentario aquí y allá, el cuerpo de su objetivo sobre los hombros.

—Demasiado tranquilo, No esta preocupado por nuestra presencia, no va a ensuciarse las manos, no nos considera un oponente —Razona Kakashi , se siente un poco irritado mas por él que por él de la sed de sangre, aún no ha mostrado nada mas que kunais, pero aún interfiere lo suficiente para evitar su salida.

Se quedaría impresionado por esta aura armoniosa y retorcida que tienen, Si no fuera porque antes enfrentó a dos de ellos cuando buscaban a su ruidoso estudiante y probablemente aún lo quieran, e Itachi lo puso a él en coma y a Sasuke sólo porque interfirieron en la búsqueda de información y captura de Naruto.

Hasta ahora no han usado ningún Jutsu llamativo o grande que pueda a ver los desgastado. Y eso es lo que preocupa…

No tienen tanta sutilidad como Itachi,o la cortesía de dejarlos ir Tampoco el desafío de Kisame de enfrentarse para divertirse, No sabe si lo prefiere así o no, Aparte de las técnicas de agua de Kisame, y el Tsukuyomi de Itachi no se necesitaron tantas técnicas para debilitarlo, el propio sharingan hace al menos la mitad de ese trabajo, pero la mortalidad de sus tecnicas podría ser igual de mortal y devastador,( tal vez peor)

Kakashi esta maldiciendo a todas las deidades que conoce, cuando escucha el Colmillo sobre Colmillo de Kiba, quita su banda y deja al descubierto su ojo, mientras moldea chakra para saltar y reemplazarse a si mismo, se promete que sí salen vivos de esto leerá todo lo que quiera de Icha Icha

(Y Lo harán, él no dejara morir a sus compañeros, )

Para este tiempo Kakashi es otra vez un capitán de Anbu, con sus novatos en el campo,y se dice, _Regrésalos a todos, ninguno se queda atrás…y se repite ,Regresaremos todos._

También se promete que pedirá un aumento grande Y sobre todo dejará a esos mocosos imprudentes en misiones D rank por el resto de su vida, no importa sí Shino esta (casi) listo para tomas los exámenes de nuevo , —Por toda la sutileza que los Aburame dicen tener, es tan imprudente como Kiba,cuando se trata de los insultos a su colmena —o lo que piense Kurenai de eso, y maldita sea , Sí tienen que ser genin toda su vida para aprender a escuchar o maldito sí él no va a disfrutar el entrenamiento que harán cuando regresen.

...


End file.
